This invention relates to tag assemblies, and is more particularly, but not exclusively, concerned with such assemblies for use in the tagging of livestock.
It is a widespread practice for farmers to tag livestock, particularly cattle, as a means of identification, or as a means of determining whether an animal has received a particular treatment, or even as a means of applying an insecticide or insect repellant to the animal. The tag assembly generally comprises a male tag member having a projecting portion which is passed through the animal's ear using a special fitting tool and is then locked in a receiving well in a female tag member. Once inserted in the receiving well the projecting portion cannot be withdrawn, and the tag assembly can only be removed from the animal's ear by cutting.
Such tag assemblies often require frequent replacement, and the necessity to replace the complete tag assembly with a new tag assembly is costly and also disturbing for the animal. In addition it increases the risk of infection due to penetration of the ear.
U.S. Specification No. 4,428,327 discloses an ear tag assembly having an insecticide-impregnated panel which is held against the flat identification area of the assembly by a snap coupling and which can be removed for replacement by a fresh panel at the end of its useful life. However, the fitting and replacement of such a panel to a tag assembly attached to an animal presents considerable difficulties in practice, and in addition such an arrangement does not permit fitting of various attachments provided for different tagging purposes.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved tagging system enabling fitting of various attachments on the tag assembly in a manner which renders fitting and replacement of the attachment particularly straightforward whilst ensuring that the attachment is securely held on the tag assembly when fitted.